


Tenerife Sea

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, wedding drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: March 25, 2019. Their wedding day.





	Tenerife Sea

Louis places his hand on Eleanor’s lower back and stares at her with a soft smile on his face. He can see her small blush and how she duck her head every so slightly as the music starts around them. He counts to four in his head and starts to move them softly to the song they had picked out for this moment.

March 25, 2019. Their wedding day.

The staff at Castlefield Rooms had turned the open and airy room into the reception space of Eleanor’s (mostly Louis’, but he’ll never admit to being more of a diva than Eleanor) dreams. Fairy lights are wrapped around exposed wooden beams and columns and a light purple awning had been installed to ensure everything would stay perfect even if English weather didn’t cooperate with them. By some miracle though, the sun was shining brightly and the space was so beautiful and sparkling with the sun hitting the crystal glasses just right.

Their ceremony had been small as Eleanor requested, her hometown church providing the space for that. Only their families and Louis’ boys had been invited. Small and intimate, just the way it should have been. The invitations had been by phone call as well to ensure there was no way for the press to track letters or somehow find RSVP cards. The reception though was massive. Family and friends had been invited and after everything was said and done, 200 people had said they were coming to celebrate their union.

With Louis knowing so many people in the industry, many had offered to play or sing for the reception, but Louis had wanted them to enjoy themselves and not work. The only one he had requested play at all was Niall and that was only for his and Eleanor’s first dance as a couple. He had awkwardly asked Ed Sheeran if he would be offended if Niall played one of the musician’s songs when he was there, but Ed had laughed him off and called him a twat for even thinking he would be offended (plus, it was nice to finally attend a wedding and not have to play).

So here they are, swaying and twirling around the dance floor to Niall’s soft guitar playing and his Irish lilt that Louis swears gets thicker and thicker everytime he sees his friend. Louis hums along softly so that Eleanor is the only one who can hear him.

She laughs and smiles at him as he dips her and she knows she made the right choice to come back to him. She jokes that they’re soulmates and destined to always find their way back to each other, but Louis tells her that nothing in the world could be truer.

Their bubble of love is burst as Louis feels a tugging at his trousers. He looks down to see Freddie in his shirt and bowtie staring up at the couple before reaching up to be held. Laughing, Louis leans down to pick his son up, but quickly becomes confused as the toddler pulls away, a frown on his face.

It isn’t until Eleanor leans down to pick him up and Freddie smiles brightly that Louis feels everything fall completely into his place. The puzzle that is his life is finally complete and he wraps his arms around Eleanor’s waist to hold her and his son close as Niall’s voice fades into background noise.

_Should this be the last thing I see_   
_I want you to know it's enough for me_   
_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_   
_So in love, love, love, love_   
_So in love_


End file.
